1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cameras of the type in which during the transportation of film serving as a photosensitive means that follows the exposure, data is imprinted on that exposed frame of the film and, more particularly, to improvements of the data imprinting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many proposals have been made concerning the cameras of the type in which a plurality of LEDs in a row perpendicular to the path of transportation of the film are arranged to be selectively energized to imprint data such as year, month and day on the film surface in dot-matrix form. Since, in such cameras, the above-described operation of the LEDs is started at a time during the winding-up operation that follows the termination of each exposure, and continues for the rest of the winding-up operation, until the last exposed frame is wound up, it has often happened that the film is stretched in the middle of a winding-up operation with the result that the imprinting of all data on the last exposed frame is left not perfectly performed (or fails to carry out to the complete end). Because the camera, though under such a condition, is automatically switched to the rewind mode, there has been a drawback that the photograph taken with the last frame will be found to be unacceptable due to the only partly imprinted data.